Your Lips Are Mine!
by WolframAdmirer22
Summary: Yukito felt lonely coz Touya was absent to school for a day and Touya was jealous when he knew that Yukito had to do a kissing scene in a school play!Chptr 2 added. [SHOUNENAI][TOUYAxYUKITO]
1. Lonelyness

Title : Your lips are mine!

Author : WolframAdmirer22

Summary : Touya was absent to school for a day and he got all jealous when Yukito had to do a kissing scene in a school play

Pairing : TouyaxYukito

Disclaimer : Never own any of CLAMP's animes and mangas

* * *

**1st chapter summary : Yukito felt lonely coz Touya was absent for a day to school.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Loneliness**

The day was bright in Tomoeda. It was a silent morning. In a quiet class, a pair of spectacled grey eyes was looking outside sadly through the dusty window, watching beautiful flowers blooming on the big cherry blossom trees, and some fell down, covering the ground with pink petals. Then, with just a blink of an eye, all were blown away by a struck of wind. But the petals kept falling… and falling. What a beautiful view! It's so peaceful, too peaceful that it couldn't stop the light-haired boy feeling lonely, as if there's an empty space deep inside him.

Something was missing. Someone…

The pale-skin boy stole a glance to the empty seat behind the table behind him within every few minutes, hoping that somehow the seat would be filled, not just by anybody, but by a very special person. Very very special.

His ponder was suddenly distracted when a long-haired lady, Miss Yamada, opened the door and entered the classroom with some thick books gripped firmly in her right hand and a bright smile curved on her face. Everybody stood up, and Yukito got up lazily, to greet his homeroom teacher and ready for Mathematics lesson for the day.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Before we started our lesson for today, I've got a good news to announce. Because of our excellent performance in the Cinderella play before, the teachers had once again agreed to choose our class for another play for the Spring Musical. And after some considerations, I'd decided we're going to do Rapunzel." A feeling of excitement was clearly expressed on the teacher and every student's faces.

"Oh, looks like Touya is absent today. What a loss. I was hoping we can make him as the main actor. But still, I believe all of you are just as talented. Here's the list of characters. You can nominate anyone you want. So now, let's decide, who's gonna be who!"

-

_After the nomination_

-

Ring! Ring!

The bell rang right on time. The teacher went out of the classroom after reminding those who would act in the play would have to stay back late for the day.

"Oh no! I was hoping to pay To-ya a visit this evening. Why didn't he come to school today?" Yukito mumbled to himself.

"Yukito!" Again, Yukito's ponder was distracted. This time a pretty girl with long, black pony-tail stood in front of him with both her hands on his table.

"Congratulations! You got to be the prince. I'm gonna be Rapunzel so I really hope we can work hard on it… to-ge-ther. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too!"

"See you this evening." Yukito returned the girl's smile before she left for recess. Yukito, who usually has a big appetite, didn't feel like eating anything at all that day. His day was just not the same without Touya's presence. Yukito took off his spectacle and rubbed his face. "Oh, To-ya. If only you're here…"

**-XXX-**

The evening went well, except, Yukito couldn't stop thinking about Touya. What's this feeling he's having? It was only a day but he's already felt so miserable without Touya by his side. He had longing to see Touya so much. No matter how he smiled and how many times people congratulated him for getting the leading part in the play, deep inside his heart, he only wanted to share his happiness with Touya. Only Touya.

Yukito rode his bicycle to his home, alone. He was so used having Touya accompanying him on his way home, riding the bicycle along with him, chattering happily, talking about 'sister complex' and other things, while he would walk beside him, admiring the handsome taller boy. Without Touya, he felt like there's a huge gap between him and the world, because Touya is the only person that truly understand him and his needs.

The sun was almost set. Sorrowful night's coming… at least, for him. Yukito thought it won't be nice to come to the Kinomoto's house at this hour. Therefore, as soon as he unlocked the door house, he reached for the telephone to phone Touya. However, instead of Touya's voice that he had longing to hear for the whole day, it was a 10-year-old girl that he heard.

"Moshi moshi! Kinomoto's resident. Sakura's speaking. Who's this?"

"Hello, Sakura! Yukito's here. May I speak to Touya?"

"Oh, Yukito! Too bad. Brother is already fast asleep. He was so tired. He got a stomachache this morning."

"So that explains why he's absent today. Well, is he okay? Will he come to school tomorrow?" Yukito sound worried.

"I guess so. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. He's already getting better. Thanks to Sakura Kinomoto who took care of him." Sakura's promising words somehow brought Yukito a flash of hopes, but he still wanted to talk to Touya.

"Are you sure he's sleeping?" Yukito seemed to be asking a question that he already knew the answer.

"I'm positively sure!"

"Can you… can you please tell him I'll be waiting for him tomorrow morning to go to school together?"

"You can count on me!"

"Okay, then! Sorry for interrupting. Sayonara."

"It's fine. I'll tell him you called. Sayonara, Yukito-san."

Yukito hung up the telephone with disappointment. He thrusted himself and slided against the wall slowly and finally sat on the floor. He brought his legs together to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"To-ya, I'm so lonely today, don't you know that? I want to see you but now, I didn't even hear your voice. I should have been there for you, to look after you. I'm such a bad…" a few drops of pearl-like tears fell from his eyes.

"I… miss… you, To-ya."

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N : This is my 2nd fic as well as my 1st CCS fic. So, harsh comments are accepted. However, encouraging words are preferable… So, REVIEW PUH-LEEZ!!! If u find the story to be so boring, then flame me as much as you want (I hope it's sweet enough, coz I don't want to get burn!) BUT ONLY AFTER YOU HAVE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER:) 10s a lot for reading! And 10s 10s 10s a lot more if you would kindly review!

* * *

**2nd chapter summary : Touya gets all jealous when he knew that there'll be a kissing scene between Yukito the prince and the Rapunzel girl. But then, Yukito did something truly irresistible to Touya, and they started to… you-know-what… contains _SHOUNEN-AI + a juice of fresh LEMON_**


	2. Jealousy And Lust

**Chapter 2 : Jealousy and lust**

It's a whole new day.

The sound of the bicycle tyres was heard when it suddenly break in front of a yellow-painted, double-stories house. A voice called out from the mist of the morning. "To-ya!"

Within a few seconds, a tall boy emerged behind the door, dressed neatly in a cleaned school uniform while carrying a brown bag. The boy then closed the door, took his blue bicycle that was parked in the yard and walked out towards the spectacled boy who had been waiting for him patiently.

"Ohayo!" Touya greeted Yukito cheerfully with a sweet smile.

However, instead of replying the greeting, Yukito dropped his bag to the ground softly and launched himself onto Touya and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist tightly, something that Touya had never expected Yukito would do.

"Errr… Yuki?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick? You'd made me worried the whole day, you know? I… I was lonely. I miss you, To-ya."

Touya then hugged Yukito back dearly. Getting a hug from the one he tender most was the best thing he could have to start a brand new day. "I miss you too, Yuki."

Yukito smiled at Touya. They parted and cycled together, side by side. The road was empty, the beautiful cherry blossom trees that grew along the road with a cool breeze made it an enjoyable ride in a morning like this, especially with the one he loves.

"So…, what's up with school yesterday?" Touya began the conversation.

"Yamada Sensei said we'll be doing a play, Rapunzel, for the Spring Musical. I got to be the prince, hero of the story!" Yukito informed Touya in a proud tone.

"Good luck, then."

"I'll try my best!" Yukito sound confident. _'To impress you, To-ya. Just for you.'_

"So, how's the story? Rapunzel, right? I don't really remember the story. Isn't it about a long-haired girl?"

"Yeah. Long ago there's a couple who had no child. One day the husband stole something from a witch who lived nearby. The wicked witch caught him and made the couple promise to give their child to her when she's born. They finally got a baby and the witch raise the girl in a very high tower. When the girl grew up a few years later, a prince found her. And then when he finally managed to climb the tower, the prince kisses Rapunzel, but suddenly the witch…"

"Hold on! Did you just said 'kiss'?" Touya cut Yukito's unfinished sentence. He was a bit taken aback at hearing this. _'Kiss?'_

"Yeah. It's written in the script."

"Then, who's gonna be Rapunzel?"

"Anissina…"

"What??!!" Touya seemed shocked. He tried to control his feeling but his temper suddenly rose. _'How could another girl get to kiss my Yuki?'_

"Errr… Yuki? Do you really have to do that in the play? Can't you just ask the teacher to cut the scene? Or maybe… do you really want to be the prince?"

"Why To-ya? Am I not good enough? "

"No! Not that! You're good at everything! It's just that… you know… Anissina had a crush on you since last year and…"

"Yeah. I'm aware of that. So?"

'_Oh, Yuki? How can you be so clueless? Can't you read my mind and feels that my heart is hurt?'_

"Just forget about it!" Touya's face turned sour. Yeah, that's right. His heart is really hurt knowing that someone got to kiss his Yuki before him. Jealousy conquered him, all his body, his mind, his heart. Touya cycled even faster without turning back, leaving Yukito behind.

Yukito managed to catch up with Touya and parked his bicycle next to Touya's as soon as they arrived at the school bicycle park. _'Oh, To-ya. Just admit your feeling for me. I've been waiting… for such a long time.'_

Touya remained silent for the rest of the morning. In class, he kept giving Anissina death glares everytime he saw her as if he wanted to say _'stay away from my Yuki. He's mine first!'_ Yukito was absolutely aware of this, but he acted like nothing happened.

**-XXX-**

Ring! Ring!

The bell rang indicating that recess time had arrived. The teacher went out as well as the students to get some rest and fill their stomachs with something to eat. Touya put his book under his table and got up.

"C'mon. Let's get something to eat."

"No, wait! Let's just wait till everyone's out, ok?" Pleaded Yukito nicely to Touya.

At last, the classroom was empty. Only two of them were there, alone. Yuki stared at Touya with lustful eyes, he stood up and walked closer to the other boy.

"To-ya, can you help me to practice for the play?"

"Huh? What do you mean… mmppffhh…" Yukito leaned in and seized Touya's lips. Touya was shocked, but he found the kiss was truly irresistible. Oh, yes… This was what he had been wanting all along. He wrapped his arms around Yukito's waist just to pull him closer and deepened the kiss.

They parted, gasping for air.

"Is this… is this enough for the kissing scene?"

Touya gave a sexy smirk to Yukito. "Of course not! If you want to kiss, you have to do it like this."

"Show me, To-ya."

Touya reached for Yukito's delicate lips and moved his tongue playfully in the other boy's mouth. Both his hands were running wildly to feel the pale-skin boy's torso and the hands somehow slipped to some sensitive areas. Touya thrusted Yukito to the wall and started to bite his ears, and calling Yukito's name again and again.

"Yuki…Yuki…oh, Yuki…I want you, Yuki…I need you, Yuki…oh, Yuki…."

Touya then kissed and licked Yukito's jaw and neck passionately just to hear Yukito's soft moaned made him satisfied enough. Both could feel the high sexual attraction between them, a feeling like no other, something that had been hidden for so long had finally released!

Touya let go of Yukito, and the moan stopped along with it. He grabbed Yukito's hand and put it on her chest and touch Yukito's pink lips with his thumbs. Softly, he spoke to Yukito in a very lovely tone, "Yuki, these delicate lips of yours are mine. And only I can have it. So, I won't let anybody else take it away from me."

Yukito smiled at him. It was a very sweet and warm smile, the smile that had sealed Touya's heart forever. "These lips are yours from the first day we met."

Touya sucked Yukito's ring finger and found it to be tasty.

"To-ya, can we practice more… just once more, please…"

"No need to ask. You know I'd love to… as many times as you want, Yuki." And their lips met again.

**-XXX-**

Ring! Ring!

The most awaited bell had ringed. Everybody packed their bags and rushed to go home. Yukito and Touya walked slowly together towards their bicycle, and Touya rested his hand on Yukito's neck.

"Yuki…"

"Yes, To-ya." Yukito looked up to him.

"Well, since I was absent yesterday, I think I need to catch up with my studies. Can you… can you… please come over to my house tonight? Besides, we can do some more… practice." Touya blushed.

"Sure, To-ya!" Yukito sound delighted.

And they really can't wait for the night to come.

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

A/N : So how is it? Don't you think it is sweet enough? Well, to all kind and nice readers out there, please leave a review, ok! I hope you'll read the next chapter when it's out. I think it might take a week for the 3rd chapter. Thanks for reading…

* * *

**3rd chapter summary : You know what happens when two boys… in love… alone… in a room… at night… would do!**


End file.
